Generally, an Electronic Control Unit (ECU) of an Electrical Power Steering (EPS) system controls the steering of a vehicle by detecting steering torque according to the manipulation of a steering wheel of a driver through a torque sensor.
A coil part of the torque sensor is constituted by a temperature correcting coil and a torque detecting coil in which a circular insulated plastic bobbin is wound by a copper wire and covered with a bobbin housing made from a sintered body cover having a magnetic property. However, the copper wire of the coil is susceptible to damage during a coil winding process, wire brazing, or coupling with the bobbin housing.